Love You Like a Cupid's Arrow
by KeybladeWar15
Summary: After being rejected by Apple Bloom on Hearts & Hooves Day, a magic love arrow causes Pipsqueak to fall in love with the first mare he sees: Scootaloo. Can the CMC cure him before it becomes permanent? Pipsqueak/Scootaloo, contains no pony yuri!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I've done it again: I've written a My Little Pony story! Once again, it's going to be a straight ship (I'm not homophobic one bit, I just don't like Pony yuri). This story idea's been buzzing in my head for a couple of months, so I waited until around Valentine's Day to post it! I've worked hard on this first chapter, so please be nice! Enjoy the first chapter of my new story, and Happy (early) Valentine's Day!

**Disclaimer:** The only ones in this story I own are Crimson Heart and Sweet Kiss. The rest belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

* * *

Hearts & Hooves Day; the one day in Equestria where most stallions and mares go out of their way to spend time with their "special somepony". However, the holiday was important not only to the citizens in Ponyville, but it was dearly cherished by a Pegasus mare and her young daughter living in Cloudsdale. The mother, who's name was Crimson Heart, was amaranth pink, had a floor-length wavy dark brown mane, extravagant cerulean eyes, and donned a cutie mark of a sparkling red and pink heart pierced with a Cupid's arrow. Her daughter, Sweet Kiss, was a bubblegum pink blank flank with a shoulder-length curly amber-colored mane and dark emerald eyes.

Every year on Hearts and Hooves day, Crimson Heart would fly to a carefully selected city or town in Equestria and spread love to those whom she felt needed it most. This year, Ponyville would be the lucky city for love to be spread. As she was beginning to take off with her trusty love bow and arrow, her young filly hastily tugged on her mane.

"Wait, Mommy!" cried Sweet Kiss, "I want to spread the love this year!"

"Sweet Kiss, honey," sighed Crimson Heart, "We've been over this; you're just too young to do it alone."

"Oh, pleeease, Mommy?!"

"Are you sure you'll be able to make the matches on your own?"

"Yeah! I can do it!"

"Well, alright, I'll let you do it this year," said Crimson Heart as she gave the bow and quiver full of love arrows to her daughter.

"Thanks, Mommy!" exclaimed Sweet Kiss, "I won't let you down!"

"Be sure no one sees what you're doing!" called Crimson Heart as her daughter descended to the ground world below.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were heading back to their clubhouse to think of another way to earn their cutie marks.

"Okay, so maybe makin' homemade Hearts n' Hooves Day chocolates weren't the best idea?" said Apple Bloom. "After all, mah specialty isn't exactly bakin'."

"I'll say," agreed Scootaloo, "Those things tasted like charcoal!"

"How do y'all know what charcoal tastes like?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Not the point. Let's see, it's still Hearts & Hooves Day, why don't we try..."

"Matchmaking?" suggested Sweetie Belle.

"No way!" retorted Apple Bloom, "Remember we tried that last year on mah big brother an' Miss Cheerilee?"

"And they wouldn't stop going all gaga over each other?" added Scootaloo.

"That's because we used that stupid love potion on them," said Sweetie Belle, "This time, we could finally make a _real_ couple happy!"

"Forget it," groaned Scootaloo, "We don't need anymore of sappy romance going on again."

"Alright," said Apple Bloom "Let's think a somethin' else then."

The three fillies' walk came to a halt when they accidentally bumped into their friend Pipsqueak. As the four of them got back up on their hooves, Pipsqueak's face began to turn pink as he picked up the pink heart-shaped card with pretty white lace on the edges.

"'Ello, girls," greeted Pipsqueak with his Cockney accent, "I-I was actually hoping to run into you three."

"Why's that, Pip?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"I just, um, wanted to ask Apple Bloom a little favour," responded Pipsqueak.

"What did ya wanna ask me?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Erm, I'm not exactly comfortable on saying it in front of Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Do you think we could be alone for a bit?"

"Oooh, we get it!" beamed Sweetie Belle.

"We'll just be over here," said Scootaloo. "Don't worry! We'll be sure not to listen in!"

Once the Pegasus and Unicorn fillies were out of sight, Pipsqueak gulped as he tried to speak to Apple Bloom.

"So, what's on yer mind, Pip?" asked Apple Bloom.

"...Um, I was just going to say..." Pipsqueak began.

"What? Is there anythin' wrong?"

"N-No, no! Not at all! You see, for a long time, Miss Apple Bloom, I've..." gulped Pipsqueak, feeling his heartbeat get faster and faster, "I've always really liked you, and I was wondering if you would be my very special somepony!"

From a nearby bush, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo could feel their jaws hit the ground upon hearing Pip's confession toward their Earth pony friend. Apple Bloom was just as surprised as her friends were. After a few seconds of dead silence, she finally said something.

"P-Pip, that's... so sweet of y'all," said Apple Bloom uneasily.

"Really?" beamed Pipsqueak.

"Yes. But..."

"B-But what?" asked Pipsqueak with great worry.

"Ahm afraid ah can't accept yer confession."

Pip's eyes flashed hurt as he felt his heart shatter into pieces. Noticing this, Apple Bloom tried to cheer him up.

"Ahm sorry, Pip!" apologized Apple Bloom, "Ah may not feel the same way about ya, but I still like you!"

"...No, it's alright, love," sighed Pipsqueak, "Can you still at least accept this Hearts & Hooves Day card from me?"

"Of course ah can!" said Apple Bloom, "Ah think it's very lovely!"

"...T-Thanks," sniffed Pipsqueak, walking away somberly.

After Pip headed in the opposite direction, Apple Bloom guiltily hung her head in shame. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came out of their hiding bush to cheer her up.

"Don't feel bad, Apple Bloom," said Scootaloo.

"Yeah, I mean maybe Pip will get over it!" assured Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks, girls," sighed Apple Bloom. "Ah just hope there's no cutie mark for breakin' somepony's heart."

Much to her relief, a picture of a broken heart did not appear on her flank. Still holding the card in her mouth, Apple Bloom walked back to the clubhouse with her two best friends, despite still feeling guilty about rejecting Pipsqueak.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what did you guys think? I tried my best with the first chapter, and I hopefully did a good job! So, as I say in every story of mine, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Before I begin, I want to give a shout out to **ultimateCCC **for their kind and generous review! On another note, I'm **not** going to come up with chapter names for this story (I'm taking a little break from chapter names). So with that, enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MLP: FIM, but I do own Sweet Kiss.

* * *

As she fired the next two gold and pink love arrows at another young couple, Sweet Kiss fluttered onto the rooftop exhausted.

"Wow, this matchmaking stuff is hard work," thought Sweet Kiss, "Mommy makes it look so easy!"

Suddenly, she heard a faint cries and sniffles coming from the streets. Taking out her binoculars, she saw Pipsqueak; still saddened over being rejected.

"That little colt looks so sad," thought Sweet Kiss, "I wonder what could be wrong?"

"I guess Apple Bloom and I were never meant to be," she heard Pipsqueak say, "Now, I have nopony to be my special somepony!"

"Don't you worry, little colt with the funny accent!" whispered Sweet Kiss, "Li'l Sweet Kiss is gonna fix everything!"

Taking careful aim, Sweet Kiss pulled an arrow back on her bowstring, and released it. Pipsqueak yelped as he felt something poke him in the flank. He suddenly felt his heart race and an odd sense of joy and desire once the poking feeling vanished. At that same moment, Scootaloo was zipping by on her scooter that was attached to a wagon full of scuba diving gear for her and her friends. The minute Pip had gazed into her beautiful lilac eyes, his mud-brown eyes took the form of two large beating red hearts, and his mouth stretched into a wide, lovestruck grin.

"There," remarked Sweet Kiss as she flew to her next stop, "That should have cheered him right up!"

"Pffft," grumbled Scootaloo, "Why do I have to be the one to get the supplies? I'm the one who came up with the whole 'Cutie Mark Crusader Ocean Spelunkers' idea."

Suddenly, Pipsqueak mindlessly hopped in front of Scootaloo's path. Screaming, Scootaloo stopped flapping her tiny wings in time for the scooter to not hit Pip.

"Pipsqueak!" shouted Scootaloo, "Are you crazy?! I could've run you over!"

"Heh heh," chuckled a lovesick Pipsqueak, "'Ello, Miss Scootaloo."

"So, I take it you're not still bummed about Apple Bloom turning you down are you?"

"What? Nah, I don't care about _that_ anymore. I mean, not as long as I could look at a lady as beautiful as yourself."

"Yeah, you got a poi—wait, what?"

"I'm just saying," said Pipsqueak, "There isn't a filly in all of Equestria who's beauty could top yours!"

"P-Pip," said Scootaloo, "You're kinda freaking me out a little. So, I guess I'll see you later?"

But, when Scootaloo got her scooter started again, she discovered Pip was rapidly galloping after her at an equal speed. When she tried to flap her wings faster, Pip was still catching up to her.

"Hey!" shouted Scootaloo, "Quit following me, Pip!"

"Now now, I could never do that!" replied Pipsqueak, "I want to follow you everywhere, my dearest love!"

"'Dearest'? 'Love'?" said Scootaloo, "Blech! Enough with the stupid mushy stuff, you're gonna make me puke!"

Scootaloo drove her scooter so fast, she created a dust cloud that seemed to stop Pipsqueak from chasing her. Panting, she was relieved to have finally reached the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse. With Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's help, Scootaloo moved the scuba gear up the staircase, and into the clubhouse.

"So, does anyone know how tah put on this here scuba gear?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Not me," admitted Sweetie Belle, "But, my big sis was nice enough to make us these neat scuba suits!"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Scootaloo. "Once we figure out how to get this gear on, we'll have our cutie marks in no time!"

The fillies heard a few knocks on the door. Sweetie Belle went to go answer it, and at the door was none other than Pipsqueak.

"Oh, hi there, Pip!" greeted Sweetie Belle, "Are you doing alright?"

"'Ello, Miss Sweetie Belle," responded Pipsqueak, "And yes, I'm doing quite well. I'm actually here to see—Scootaloo!"

Excitedly, Pip galloped over to meet the filly of his new found affections, and quickly hugged the orange Pegasus filly. Squirming in Pip's tight grasp, Scootaloo managed to break free.

"Pip!" snapped Scootaloo, "What in Equestria has gotten into you?!"

"Oh, nothing, darling," sighed Pip dreamily, "I'm just happy to see my special somepony is all."

"Pipsqueak," said Apple Bloom, "We've gone through this already. I only like y'all as a _friend_."

"No no no, Miss Apple Bloom," said Pipsqueak, "I didn't mean _you_, I meant my sweet love Scootaloo!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed all three Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Girls, it's time for an emergency Cutie Mark Crusader meeting!" whispered Apple Bloom.

"Can you excuse us for a bit, Pip?" asked Scootaloo.

"Anything for you, love," agreed Pipsqueak as he left the clubhouse.

"What's up with Pip?" wondered Sweetie Belle, "I mean, one minute, he's got eyes for Apple Bloom, and the next, he's hopelessly in love with Scootaloo of all ponies!"

"Hey!" snapped Scootaloo cross, "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh, n-nothing, nothing."

"We gotta know why he's actin' so strange!" declared Apple Bloom. "Let's go see Zecora, she always knows what tah do!"

"Great idea!" agreed Scootaloo, "Once we go see her, she'll tell us how to make Pip stop acting so weird!"

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders dashed out of the door, they told the lovesick Trottingham-born colt that they'd be right back, and to not follow them. They zipped through Ponyville on Scootaloo's trusty scooter until they reached their destination: the eerie Everfree Forest.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Have I ever told you guys how much writing Apple Bloom's accent is a pain in the ass?! (...And yet at the same time, it's a little fun in a way) By the way, I was listening to "Follow Me" (Team Rose's theme from Sonic Heroes) while writing this chapter! So, stay tuned for Chapter 3 (if my power doesn't go out during this stupid Nor'Easter *knocks on wood*)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 3 as promised! For shout-outs, I want to give one to the newest reviewer: **bluecatcinema**. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MLP: FIM, but I do own Crimson Heart and Sweet Kiss.

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusaders hastily made their way to the door of Zecora's tree hut. After a few knocks on the door, their zebra herbalist friend answered her door.

"Ah, so it is you three who come to my room. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom," Zecora greeted in her usual couplet speech.

"It's nice to see you too, Zecora!" said Sweetie Belle.

"What is the reason you three embark, young crusaders of the cutie mark?"

"Well, ya see Zecora," began Apple Bloom. "It's our friend, Pipsqueak."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders explained to Zecora on how Apple Bloom had turned down Pipsqueak's love confession to her, and that the next time they had seen him, he was suddenly head-over-hooves in love with Scootaloo.

"Ah, there is a problem I do see," said Zecora, "But does Pipsqueak's affection cause you misery?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'misery' is the right word, but it's just really creepy!" declared Scootaloo. "How are we gonna get Pip back to normal?"

"There is one thing you girls must do," answered Zecora, "If you want Pip to stop chasing you."

"What is it?" asked Scootaloo, "We'll do anything!"

"If you wish for you and Pipsqueak to be apart, then you must once again break his heart. But, this heart break must not be nice, for you must do it in a way that's colder than ice."

"You mean like how Apple Bloom did it?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Don't remind me, Sweetie Belle..." groaned Apple Bloom, still feeling slightly guilty.

"The cure is a way you must figure out," said Zecora, "But a petty rejection working, I highly doubt."

"Okay, thanks, Zecora!" said The Cutie Mark Crusaders as they began to walk out.

"Wait! Before you free your friend from his love spell, there is another catch to this as well," added Zecora.

"What is it?" asked Scootaloo.

"If the spell is not broken before the sun's set, then the love spell will become permanent," warned Zecora. "Now be off! I wish you three well, and good luck freeing your friend from his lovesick spell!"

With Zecora's words ringing in their heads, the three fillies hurried back to their clubhouse. When they got inside, they found Pipsqueak pacing back and forth. Once he noticed the three of them had finally returned, he rushed up to Scootaloo and began to nuzzle her left neck.

"Welcome back, dearest!" greeted Pipsqueak, "I was afraid you weren't going to come back!"

"Uh-huh..." groaned Scootaloo as she backed away from the overly-affectionate colt. "Listen, Pip, I don't really like you in the same way you like me, so could you stop being so clingy?"

"Oh, it's okay, Miss Scootaloo," said Pipsqueak, "Even if you only like me as a friend, I'll never stop loving you!"

"Oy, that didn't work," thought Scootaloo, "Well, could you at least go home, and I could see you some other time?"

"Well... alright, my sweet," agreed Pip, "But, I shall see you again as soon as possible!"

After Pipsqueak left the clubhouse, Scootaloo and her friends huddled altogether.

"Okay, so Zecora was right," said Scootaloo, "A simple rejection won't work."

"So how're we gonna break the spell?" asked Apple Bloom, "In four hours, Pip's gonna be permanently 'Scoota-crazy'!"

"Yeah, he'll act more lovey-dovey to you than Spike is to Rarity!" added Sweetie Belle.

"Wait, ah've got an idea!" said Apple Bloom, "But, Scootaloo, ya may not like it..."

"May not like what, Apple Bloom?" asked Scootaloo.

"Well, let's just say it involves ya goin' on a little 'date' with Pip..."

"What?! NO NO NO NO NO, and a thousand times NO!"

"Yer not really goin' on a date with him," said Apple Bloom, "Yer just gonna hang out with him for some time, and before the sun goes down, you gotta pretend to confess yer love for somepony else in front of him!"

"That sounds kinda harsh, don't you think?" said Scootaloo.

"Well, Zecora _did _say that we have to break his heart in a way that's 'colder than ice'!" added Sweetie Belle. "It's either this, or have a clingy Pipsqueak on your tail 24/7."

"What does that mean?" asked Scootaloo.

"I don't know, but I've heard a lot of ponies say it before," responded Sweetie Belle.

"...Okay, I'll do it. But, only if it'll turn him back to normal!" agreed Scootaloo.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Heart-Breakers!" shouted all three fillies in unison.

"But fer once, it's _not_ fer our cutie marks, it's tah hopefully help Pip!" said Apple Bloom.

Once the plan was settled, The Cutie Mark Crusaders set out for Pipsqueak's house to begin his curing process. Not wanting to be spotted, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle hid behind a nearby bush as Scootaloo walked to the front door.

"Don't worry, Scoots," assured Apple Bloom, "We'll be right behind ya all the way through!"

"But you gotta hurry," warned Sweetie Belle, "We've only got three and a half hours left before it's too late!"

As Scootaloo hesitantly knocked on the door, she was somewhat relieved to find Pip to be the one to answer the door rather than his parents.

"'Ello, Miss Scootaloo!" greeted Pipsqueak, "I've looked forward to seeing you again!"

"Hey, Pip," said Scootaloo nervously, "Listen, I was just gonna ask you something."

"Really?!" beamed Pipsqueak as his heart began to pound rapidly, "W-What did you want to ask me?"

"I was going to ask you..." gulped Scootaloo, "...If you wanted to spend the rest of Hearts & Hooves Day... with me..."

"You mean like a date?!" exclaimed Pipsqueak. "Oh, Scootaloo! I'd go anywhere with you, my love!"

"So, let's just go already, we don't wanna waste time," said Scootaloo, glancing at the clock.

"Okay! This is going to be the best Hearts & Hooves Day ever!" said Pipsqueak.

Once Pipsqueak told his parents he was going out for a bit, he and Scootaloo walked off to their first stop on their "date". Wanting to make sure Scootaloo carries out the plan correctly, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom secretly followed the pair to their every destination.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think I found the one thing that's more troublesome than writing Apple Family accents: writing Zecora's rhyming speech! I actually had to put some thinking into this one! So, stay tuned for Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Welcome back to Love You Like a Cupid's Arrow! Completing this chapter was actually on the To-Do List I made today (right above "Loathe Kishimoto")! On another note, this chapter was finished while I listened to "As Long as You're Mine" from Wicked. So with that, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MLP: FIM, just Sweet Kiss and her mother, Crimson Heart.

* * *

Pipsqueak's first place to take Scootaloo to was the town's local Café. Because it was still Hearts & Hooves Day, couples were treated with a special offer (smaller prices, fancy music, exquisite scented candles, etc). Once they were seated inside, Scootaloo impassively munched on some of the red rose appetizers set on the table, while Pip just stared at her with his hooves supporting his chin and a lovestruck gaze.

"Isn't this wonderful, love?" asked Pipsqueak, "We're actually having dinner together on Hearts & Hooves Day."

"Yeah..." said Scootaloo bored.

"Is there a problem, Miss Scootaloo?" asked Pipsqueak. "Aren't you having fun?"

"No no, I am," assured Scootaloo, "But, I'm just hoping we don't spend too much time here so we can, uh... go see other places! Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh, well, okay then. Don't worry, we'll go to other places after we eat!"

"Is ze young monsieur and his petite amie ready to order?" asked the waiter.

"I believe so," confirmed Pipsqueak, "Are you ready to order, dear?"

"Yeah, I am," responded Scootaloo, "I'll have the 'Red Rose & Strawberries Sweetheart Tart'."

"And I'll have the 'Love-Me-Do Oatmeal with Strawberries'," added Pipsqueak.

"Merci, monsieur et madame," said the waiter, "Ze orders will be ready in about ten or so minutes."

"Ten minutes?" thought Scootaloo, panicking slightly as she glanced at the clock. She realized she only had three hours and twenty minutes to break the spell and Pip's heart.

"So, Scootaloo," said Pipsqueak, "While we wait for our food to be ready, what would you like to talk about?"

"Eh, nothing much," replied Scootaloo. "But, Pip, I do want to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything, my sweet!"

"See, that's the kind of thing I want to ask you about, Pip. Why in Equestria would you fall in love with me of all ponies? Don't you love Apple Bloom?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Scootaloo," answered Pipsqueak, "Apple Bloom's only a good friend to me, and nothing more than that."

From a nearby table, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were hiding themselves from behind a tall menu. Hearing Pipsqueak talk, they leaned in a little closer for better hearing quality.

"Do you really want to know why I love you, Scootaloo?" asked Pipsqueak, "Well I'll tell you why. Scootaloo, out of all the fillies or even mares I could have fallen for, you were clearly the worthiest choice. Although the other ponies at school say you're rather brash, not the sharpest tool in the shed, and I've even heard a few of them call you 'Chicken-loo'—"

"They said what?!" hollered Scootaloo, "Jerks..."

"Erm, my point being, despite all of those things, I think you're the most wonderful filly I've ever met," continued Pipsqueak. "Scootaloo, whenever I look into those lovely lilac coloured eyes of yours, I don't see a filly who's reckless, over-extreme, and too wild; I only see a beautiful filly who's fun-loving, talented, ambitious, and just plain amazing. The way you perform killer moves on that scooter of yours is truly a sight to behold! And not only that, you've got dance moves that could top Fred Ast-mare, and make a colt's heart soar! Now, does that answer your question?"

While Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle quietly 'awwed' at Pip's romantic words, all the orange pegasus filly could do was sit there absolutely speechless. Normally, she'd dub a speech like that as "namby-pamby", "mushy", or even "sappy" and act completely disgusted, but for some reason, what Pip had just said to her was a major exception.

"Wow," said Scootaloo, still surprised, "N-Nopony's ever said that to me before..."

Suddenly, their table's waiter had approached them with their selected food. Once he said "Bon Appetit" to them, Scootaloo, remembering Pipsqueak was still under some sort of love spell, immediately dug into her delicious tart to waste less time.

After dinner, Scootaloo followed Pipsqueak to their next 'date' spot, her mind was still on Pipsqueak's little love speech back at the Café. She actually began to smile and blush as the sweet melody of his complements flowed through her mind, but quickly stopped herself before she did anything stupid.

"Get a grip, Scoots!" thought Scootaloo, "He's not really in love with you, he's just under a spell! Besides, you already like somepony else..."

Scootaloo noticed Pipsqueak was making a purchase at Roseluck's flower stand. Once he made the small payment, he presented his pegasus counterpart with a bouquet of a mix of lavender roses and forget-me-not flowers, plus a single red rose.

"Thanks, Pip," said Scootaloo with mixed feelings. "Um, what's the one red rose for?"

"This," answered Pip as he wove the red rose into her short violet mane. "Roseluck said she gives away a free red rose to anypony buying flowers for their special somepony. I think she said a sole red rose means 'I love you'."

Sighing, Scootaloo quickly suggested Pipsqueak to continue walking as she glanced at the clock that read 2:05 pm. Although she was flattered at Pip's kindness towards her, she remembered her friend was still under a spell and needed to be free. With the knowledge of the plan and Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle keeping an extra eye on the 'date', Scootaloo decided to continue with the plan and suppress the immense amount of guilt she was starting to feel.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just so you guys know, the sunset time here in New Hampshire is 5:13 pm in February. So, I did the math and put the current time Scootaloo has to break the spell. However, she might just be starting to have second thoughts (though she does already like another colt)~ By the way, I am aware of Scoots' distaste for romance, but she does have exception moments (may I remind you of the Hearts & Hooves Day episode?). So, sorry for any OOC moments I might have caused. Anyways, Stay tuned for Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Aaand, here's another update (just before Valentine's Day too)! In this chapter, you're gonna find out who the colt Scootaloo actually likes is! So, happy reading, and Happy Valentine's Day tomorrow!

**Disclaimer:** Lauren Faust and Hasbro own MLP: FIM; I own Sweet Kiss and Crimson Heart.

* * *

The next place Scootaloo and Pipsqueak went to was the Matineigh Movie Theater. Scootaloo rolled her eyes, thinking Pip was just going to take her to see some typical Hearts & Hooves Day mushy movie.

"So, what are you taking me to see?" asked Scootaloo, "Is it some namby-pamby film that's just going to bore me to death?"

"On the contrary," said Pip, holding up two movie tickets that made Scootaloo's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"No way!" beamed Scootaloo, "Are these tickets to—"

"That's right," confirmed Pipsqueak, "The movie version of 'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone'!"

"Wow! Daring Do is Rainbow Dash's absolute favorite book series! Although she did tell me the movie could never top the book, it's still worth seeing!"

After the movie, Scootaloo was overjoyed to have finally seen the Daring Do movie. But, she started getting nervous as she glanced at the clock that read 3:00 pm, and the sun was already starting to slowly set.

"Umm, thanks for taking me to the movie, Pip," said Scootaloo, "Daring Do was so cool!"

"Ha! You went to go see Daring Do?" said a snooty, yet familiar voice.

Scootaloo and Pipsqueak turned around to see spoiled little Diamond Tiara and her accomplice Silver Spoon taunting them. Scootaloo was about to stomp over and chew her out, but Pipsqueak stuck his front leg in front of her.

"That movie's for foals!" gloated Diamond Tiara.

"Yeah, only stupid little blank flanks like you two would go to see it!" added Silver Spoon.

"You got a problem with blank flanks, brat?!" screeched Scootaloo.

"Um, yeah," said Diamond Tiara rudely, "Everyone knows that stupid little blank flanks like you and your other three Cutie Mark Lose-saders will never ever be special like us!"

Nearby in the theater, Apple Bloom was trying to storm over and take care of Diamond Tiara, but was stopped by Sweetie Belle yanking her tail back.

"Lemme at 'er, lemme at 'er!" said Apple Bloom through gritted teeth.

"No, Apple Bloom," said Sweetie Belle, "You and I both know Diamond Tiara will never be worth fighting with. Besides, it looks like Pip's taking care of everything."

Sweetie Belle's word were indeed true; Pipsqueak calmly stepped forward to put Diamond Tiara in her place for taunting Scootaloo.

"Listen, you," said an irked Pipsqueak, "You have absolutely **no** right to pick on my Scootaloo _or_ her friends like that!"

"Pffft, what's up with you—let's see, what was your name again? Runt? Half-Pint? Squirt?" taunted Diamond Tiara.

"The name's _Pipsqueak_, got it?" retorted Pip. "You always think you're Princess of Equestria; always in control of everypony else, don't you? Well, you know what? You're not, nor will you ever be! You're no Celestia, Cadence, and you sure as heck will **never **be Luna! All you are is a spoiled bully who always bosses everypony around for no reason! Granted, having a cutie mark can make a pony special, but you ma'am, are not even close to the word! All you're gonna be your whole life is spoiled, rotten, and downright bossy! Come on, Scootaloo, we're out of here."

Pipsqueak's completely true words left Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in a mouth-gaping stupor. Silver Spoon noticed her friend's sky blue eyes begin to well up with tears.

"You okay, Tiara?" asked Silver Spoon.

"I'm fine, Silver Spoon!" hissed Diamond Tiara as a few angry tears escaped her eyes. "Forget them, t-they're just a bunch of losers."

"Pip, that... was awesome!" beamed Scootaloo, "I've never seen anypony stand up to Diamond Tiara like _that_!"

"Yeah, well, I just didn't want to see anyone push you around like that," said Pipsqueak. "So, my dear, do you want to choose the next destination?"

Scootaloo started to think for a moment. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as she saw a particular colt at the park: Rumble, the colt who helped Rainbow Dash create the tornado that supplied Equestria with enough water, and one of the best fliers at school. She could feel herself blush, her heart race, and her wings rapidly flutter as she gazed at her secret crush. Suddenly, Scootaloo got an idea.

"Hey, Pip," said Scootaloo, "I've decided I want to go to the park."

"The park?" asked Pipsqueak, "Well, okay. Let's go!"

"This is perfect!" thought Scootaloo, "We'll just go to the park, and not only can I break Pip's spell, I can finally tell Rumble how I feel!"

Unbeknownst to them, Sweet Kiss was fluttering up above watching.

"Hey, it's that little colt with the funny accent again!" said Sweet Kiss, "He looks so happy now with his special somepony!"

Suddenly, Sweet Kiss' Love-Detector started to give off an alarm. When she looked at it, her face fell with worry.

"Uh-oh," gasped Sweet Kiss, "According to my Love-Detector, that filly I set him up with has feelings for another colt! And even worse, she's taking funny-accent colt to the same spot where the other colt is! I'd better follow them to make sure nothing bad happens!"

When the duo finally reached Ponyville Park, Scootaloo happily went up to Rumble.

"Oh hi, Scootaloo," greeted Rumble, "Hey, Pipsqueak."

"H-Hi, Rumble," said Scootaloo blushing. "What are you doing here alone? Shouldn't you be here with your parents or Thunderlane?"

"Well, Thunderlane's over that way," answered Rumble pointing down a short path. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Scootaloo and I are spending Hearts & Hooves Day together, my dear friend," explained Pipsqueak, "She's my special somepony."

"Really?" asked Rumble.

"No, I'm not actually," retorted Scootaloo.

"Aw, she just says that, but deep down, she loves me dearly," said Pipsqueak. "Oh, that reminds me! I made you something, Scootaloo, but I accidentally left it at my house. Can you wait here while I go get it?"

"Um... s-sure!" agreed Scootaloo as she nervously looked at the setting sun. "But, you might want to hurry back, Pip!"

"Will do, my sweet! Will do!"

Once Pipsqueak left, Scootaloo knew she had to time the heartbreak right, or else Pip would never leave her alone. With a slight blush on her face, she gulped and decided to face her sweet Rumble.

"H-Hey, Rumble," stuttered Scootaloo.

"Yes, Scootaloo?" asked Rumble.

"I was wondering, since it's Hearts & Hooves Day..."

"Yeah?" repeated Rumble as he starting to blush as well.

"Since it's Hearts & Hooves Day, I've decided to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long long time..."

"Oh no, she's gonna confess!" thought Sweet Kiss hidden in a nearby tree, "And worse, here comes that Trottingham colt!"

At that moment, Pipsqueak was indeed galloping back to the park with a large, glittered, red heart-shaped card with two fake wings on the side. But, he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard words that made his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Rumble," Pip heard Scootaloo say as he saw her nuzzle Rumble, "For the longest time, I've always thought you were an amazing colt, and you're the only colt I've ever had a crush on!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oooh, talk about a rude awakening for Pip, huh? BTW, you can actually pinpoint the exact second where Scootaloo rips out his heart (not literally, mind you)! On another note, I like seeing bad things happen to Diamond Tiara (call me sadistic for saying so, but that bitch deserves every bad thing that comes to her). So with that, stay tuned for Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I know it's after Valentine's Day, but I didn't get it finished in time... As for shout-outs, here's to new reader and brony **Bda241**. This story is probably gonna be 7 chapters long, because I'm getting close to the part in the story where it ends (this wasn't meant to be long like my other fics, just a little something for Valentine's Day)! And with one final note: All hail Princess Twilight Sparkle! Enjoy Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer:** Lauren Faust and Hasbro owns MLP: FIM; I own Sweet Kiss and Crimson Heart.

* * *

As Pipsqueak slowly got closer to Scootaloo and Rumble, they both noticed he was tearfully holding a Hearts & Hooves Day card that was most likely addressed to Scootaloo.

"Oh, um, hey there, Pip..." said Scootaloo nervously, "How long have you been standing there?"

"S-Scootaloo..." choked Pipsqueak as the love card dropped to the ground, "H-How could you?!"

"Um, I take it you're not in love with me anymore?" asked Scootaloo with the utmost guilt.

"What kind of a stupid question is that?!" screamed Pipsqueak bursting into tears. "I just don't understand how you could use me like that! I did _everything_ for you; I took you to a wonderful dinner and the movie you've always wanted to see! I even stood up to your bully for you, and how do you repay me? By ripping out my heart, and smashing it!"

"But Pip, I—" began Scootaloo.

"Save it, just save it, okay?" snapped Pipsqueak, "Anymore words you have to say probably won't fix my broken heart! You don't even deserve this Hearts & Hooves Day card, but I'm still willing to give it to you. I wish you and your _real_ special somepony a happy Hearts & Hooves Day, because I apparently wasn't good enough for you!"

When Scootaloo picked up the fancy-looking Hearts & Hooves Day card, a heartbroken Pipsqueak galloped as far away from her as he possibly could. Once Scootaloo opened the card, her heart wrenched with guilt.

"You're the one who makes my heart soar," said Scootaloo as she read the card to herself, "So, you'll always be dear to me forevermore. Happy Hearts & Hooves Day, my fair lady Scootaloo, your special somepony, Pipsqueak."

One side of Scootaloo groaned at the slight mushiness of the message, but the other side of her ached in remorse for hurting him after he was so nice to her. However, her silence was broken by Rumble approaching her.

"Listen, Scootaloo," said Rumble blushing slightly, "About your confession..."

"W-What?" asked Scootaloo, nervously, "Are you saying you're rejecting me?"

"N-No!" assured Rumble, "Quite the opposite in fact. Listen, Scoots, I'll admit I _do_ like you in the same way. I always have for a very long time."

"R-Really?" beamed Scootaloo as her wings started to flutter.

"Yes. But..."

"But what?!"

"But, Pipsqueak's also one of my best friends in all of Equestria. I've seen how happy he's been with you, and although you're not willing to admit it, you like him too."

"W-What?! N-No, I just..." stuttered Scootaloo as she began to turn extremely red.

"Scootaloo, don't bother hiding it; I know you've started to like Pip. Like I was saying, Pip is one of my best friends, and I didn't like seeing him so upset like that. So, for the both of us, I think it's best if you go with Pip."

"But, Rumble," objected Scootaloo, "After what I just did, Pipsqueak's never gonna want to see me again!"

"Well, then try to get him to forgive you somehow," suggested Rumble, "You broke his heart; now you're gonna be the one to fix it. As much as I like you, I'm willing to put my friend's happiness in front of it anyday. So please, Scootaloo, go to him. For me?"

As much as she hated to admit it, everything Rumble had just said was true; the upsetting heartbreak, how Scootaloo caused it, and even how she was secretly starting to like Pip. Taking Rumble's advice to heart, Scootaloo galloped off to set things right with Pipsqueak. As she was galloping, Scootaloo stopped as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle caught up with her.

"So, did ya break the spell?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Yeah..." sighed Scootaloo, "The spell's broken, and Pip's not crazy about me anymore..."

"So, why so glum?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Because, now he's totally mad at me, and probably doesn't ever want to see me again!" declared Scootaloo. "I mean, at first I was okay with it, but now... it's different."

"Oooh, I think someone actually likes Pip!" beamed Sweetie Belle.

"I-I do not!" denied Scootaloo as she started to blush. "I... I just want him to forgive me..."

"Aw, come on, Scoots!" said Apple Bloom, "We both saw how you were flattered at his complements..."

"Happy that he took you to see the movie you wouldn't stop talking about..." continued Sweetie Belle.

"And last but not least," finished Apple Bloom, "How he stood up tah that stupid Diamond Tiara! Just come clean, already; you like Pipsqueak!"

"S-So what if I do?!" snapped Scootaloo, "Right now, I just doubt he'll ever forgive me for breaking his heart worse than you did, Apple Bloom!"

"If y'all bring that up one more time..." mumbled Apple Bloom annoyed, "Er, mah point bein', y'all should just tell him why ya had to do it!"

"Yeah right," scoffed Scootaloo, "I can't just waltz up to him and say 'Oh hey, Pipsqueak! The only reason I broke your heart is because you were under some kind of wacky love spell! We're cool now, right?'. Well guess what? It's not that easy!"

"Well, maybe you should just give it a shot!" suggested Sweetie Belle, "And if that doesn't work, just say sorry the old fashion way! After all, it's better than ignoring him!"

"...Oh, alright," sighed Scootaloo, "I'll try and tell him the truth, but I'm telling you, he _won't_ believe me!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter was supposed to include the ending, but I decided to split it into an extra chapter! So, stay tuned for the finale in Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! This chapter would've been up last night, but my mom kicked me off the computer for stupid reasons, and I ended up not getting back on... So with that, enjoy the final chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Lauren Faust and Hasbro own MLP: FIM; I own Sweet Kiss and Crimson Heart.

* * *

On a hill, Pipsqueak was burying his face into his small legs and sobbing his eyes out. No matter how hard he tried to keep himself from crying, the memories of heartbreak from both Apple Bloom _and_ Scootaloo would always crush the remaining pieces of his heart.

"First Apple Bloom, now Scootaloo!" sobbed Pipsqueak, "Am I ever gonna stop getting crushed?!"

Pipsqueak was then approached by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Still plagued with grief and anger, he wouldn't even dare to look at them.

"Haven't two out of the three of you done enough damage?" snapped Pipsqueak, trying to fight back tears, "Just leave me alone."

"Look, Pip," said Scootaloo, "I just came here to apologize."

"Like a petty apology's gonna do anything," scoffed Pipsqueak. "If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have lied to me, tried to drive me away, **or** broken my heart for no reason!"

"Actually, Pip, we did have a reason," said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Pipsqueak still annoyed, "I'm sure I'd love to hear it."

"Well, you might not believe this..." said Scootaloo sheepishly, "But, you were under some kind of love spell, and the only way to free you was to break your heart..."

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard!" exclaimed Pipsqueak, "If you girls are just going to play some sick joke me after Scootaloo just used me, then I suggest you leave."

"Actually, Pipsqueak," said a voice, "It's not a sick joke at all!"

The four school age ponies looked in awe as Sweet Kiss fluttered down from a cloud.

"Who're you?" asked Apple Bloom.

"My name is Sweet Kiss," introduced Sweet Kiss, "And... I'm the reason Pipsqueak is angry at you guys."

"What did you do?" asked Pip starting to calm down.

"I'm the one who made you fall in love with your friend Scootaloo using these," admitted Sweet Kiss showing the four ponies her magic bow and arrows.

"So that was _you_?!" screeched Scootaloo, "Why I aught a—"

"I know, I know," said Sweet Kiss sincerely, "And I'm really sorry I caused you four trouble! I just don't like seeing anypony unhappy on Hearts & Hooves Day; especially since I heard some filly named 'Apple Bloom' had rejected him..."

"Ah for the love 'a!" exclaimed Apple Bloom angrily.

"Oh, are you Apple Bloom?" asked Sweet Kiss, "Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Nah, ah'm used tah it by now," said Apple Bloom, "So, no need tah apologize."

"Anyways, I'm sorry about forcefully toying with Pipsqueak's feelings like that," repeated Sweet Kiss. "I was only supposed to shoot those who were meant to be together, but I only shot one and not the other, and caused a whole mess of things!"

"Does this mean you've learned from your mistakes?" asked another voice from above.

Sweet Kiss looked up from the sky to see her mother Crimson Heart flying down towards her.

"Okay, how many other ponies are going to mysteriously fly down here?" asked Scootaloo.

"M-Mommy!" exclaimed Sweet Kiss as she ran up to her mother and sorrily placed her head near her mother's tall and skinny legs. "I'm really sorry, Mommy; I almost ruined Hearts & Hooves Day for these ponies."

"It's alright, dear,"assured Crimson Heart, "I forgive you. I just hope you promise not to do something like this again."

"I promise!" agreed Sweet Kiss, "I know it was wrong, but I just wanted a matchmaking cutie mark like yours, Mommy."

"What?" asked the Cutie Mark Crusaders in unison, "You don't have a cutie mark either?"

"N-No," admitted Sweet Kiss as she showed her blank flank with great embarrassment, "You three aren't gonna laugh at me for it, are you?"

"Are you kidding?" asked the Cutie Mark Crusaders showing their own blank flanks, "We're not called the Cutie Mark Crusaders for nothing!"

"Wow! What do you guys do?"

"We're on a quest to find out who we are!" began Scootaloo.

"And we'll never stop the journey!" added Sweetie Belle.

"Until we have our cutie marks!" finished Apple Bloom.

"Awesome! Say, do you guys have room for a fourth member by any chance?" asked Sweet Kiss.

"Sorry, we've already got a fourth member," said Sweetie Belle, "Apple Bloom's cousin Babs Seed is our fourth."

"Aww," sighed Sweet Kiss hanging her head low.

"But, we do have room for a _fifth_ member!" assured Apple Bloom. "And wouldn't ya have it, we want _you_ to fill the role!"

"Really?" asked Sweet Kiss excitedly, "But, I cause you guys so much trouble..."

"Don't sweat it!" exclaimed Scootaloo, "Besides, you could start the first CMC Cloudsdale branch!"

"Can I join, Mommy?" asked Sweet Kiss as she bounced up and down, "Can I?"

"Yes, you may join their little club," said Crimson Heart in an approving tone.

"Yay!" beamed Sweet Kiss. "I'm a Cutie Mark Crusader now!"

"Not yet!" said Apple Bloom.

"First, we need to head back to our clubhouse for initiation!" added Sweeetie Belle.

That evening inside the clubhouse, Sweet Kiss stood before the Cutie Mark Crusaders proudly with Pipsqueak and Crimson Heart watching the little ceremony.

"To start off the initiation," said Sweetie Belle, "I'm going to read the new welcoming speech that I wrote since Scootaloo always writes them too long."

"So I got carried away with the first speech, big whoop," muttered Scootaloo.

"Ahem, We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, hereby elect Sweet Kiss as our dearest friend, comrade, and official Cutie Mark Crusader! From this day forth, you are solemnly sworn into our quest to find our true destinies! Congratulations to new Cutie Mark Crusader Sweet Kiss!"

As tears of joy leaked from Sweet Kiss' eyes, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo tied the trademark CMC cape around her neck.

"Look, Mommy!" beamed Sweet Kiss, "I'm a Cutie Mark Crusader now!"

"Alright, my little Cutie Mark Crusader," chuckled Crimson Heart, "Let's go home now."

"Bye girls, I hope to see you again someday!" said Sweet Kiss as she bid her new friends goodbye.

"Bye, Sweet Kiss!" responded the Cutie Mark Crusaders founders.

Once Sweet Kiss and her mother flew back to Cloudsdale, Scootaloo asked Pipsqueak to see her outside of the clubhouse for a moment.

"What is it, Scootaloo?" asked Pipsqueak.

"Pip," said Scootaloo sincerely, "I'm not really the type to make sappy apologies, but I just wanted to say that I'm _really_ sorry about lying to you and breaking your heart like that!"

"Scootaloo, it's okay," said Pipsqueak, "I'm just sorry I kept sticking to you like glue. Since I was hit by that arrow and all, I didn't realize I wasn't giving you space."

"Well, to tell you the truth, Pipsqueak," said Scootaloo as she started to blush, "Over time... I actually started to like you—er, I mean your company!"

"Wait, were you about to say that you liked me?" asked Pipsqueak surprised.

"N-Nonsense!" objected Scootaloo, "I-I just think you're a really cool pony is all..."

"It's okay, Scoots," assured Pipsqueak, "Because... I actually really like you too. Not in the mushy way like earlier; this time it's more subtle."

"Really?" asked Scootaloo smiling. "T-Thanks, Pip. Also, I wanna give you something in exchange for that card you gave me, but I swear if you tell _anyone _I did this, you're gonna get it!"

"Okay, what do you want to gi—"

Pip was stopped in the middle of his sentence as Scootaloo gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. Pulling her lips away from his cheek, Scootaloo and Pipsqueak looked at each other quite sheepishly as they both began to blush.

"T-That was very sweet of you, Miss Scootaloo," said Pipsqueak, "I loved it."

"Aww, you do like Pip!" beamed Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle from the window.

"G-Guys!" exclaimed Scootaloo turning pink from embarrassment, "Don't say anything!"

"Heh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Scootaloo," chuckled Pipsqueak. "Happy Hearts & Hooves Day!"

"Yep, Happy Hearts & Hooves Day," replied Scootaloo, "From your very special somepony."

Hearing those words, Pipsqueak smiled as he walked further away from the clubhouse. As Scootaloo went back into the clubhouse, she too smiled as she put a hoof on the red rose still woven into her mane and realized that this was the best Hearts & Hooves Day she had ever had.

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** Well, that's the end of the story! Special thanks goes to **ultimateCCC**, **bluecatcinema**, and **Bda241** for reading and reviewing the story! I hope you liked it!


End file.
